Not Just Any Friendship
by Mrs-Malfoy-444
Summary: It’s the trios last year of Hogwarts, and as the Dark Lord has been defeated it should be quiet, right? Wrong! Five students have arrived at Hogwarts seeking refuge, but are split up due to the fact that 3 of them are sorted into Slytherine and 2 s
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Chapter 1: New Arrivals**

Harry, Hermione and Ron strolled into the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry engaged in conversation with Seamus, Neville and Dean about the holidays while Hermione sat next to Ginny and listened to her ramble on about which boys were looking good this year. All of a sudden something whizzed past Hermione's head and hit Harry on the back of the neck.

"Ouch!" his hand shot to his neck. The Gryffindors looked round the hall to see where it had come from. As they scanned the Slytherin table they saw a group of them sniggering. It included Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zabini, as well as the rest of their clan.

"What a surprise. They haven't grown up then," Hermione glared over at them, along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Just throw it back, Harry!" Ron suggested. Harry thought for a moment before picking it up. He thrust his arm back then-

"Harry! No! Don't stoop to their level," she grabbed his wrist. Harry groaned before dropping the piece of parchment.

"This is way too heavy! What's inside it?" Ron had picked up the roll of parchment to examine it. He slowly unwrapped it, holding it at arms length he could see something brown. He held it out for Seamus to sniff.

"Get out of it!" Seamus backed away fast. Ron looked round at the rest of them, they all shook their heads in disgust.

"I'll do it," Neville lent forward and took in a good sniff. After about a second he started chocking and spluttering.

"Are you alright, Neville?" Dean asked while thumping him on the back. Neville nodded frantically and Dean stopped.

"Well? What is it?" Ron asked curiously. He was the only one that seemed to care about the parchment, the rest of them just watched Neville with concerned frowns on their faces.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "He just did that for you and you don't even say thank you! Neville, are you ok?" she asked Neville, as his breathing went back to normal he smiled at them all.

"I'm fine," he paused. "It's dung," Neville jerked his head towards the parchment and Ron dropped it with a squeal. Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of them.

"That will serve you right for being so rude!" Ginny gave her brother a fierce look.

"Right, sorry, Neville," Ron spared a glance at Neville.

"Guys! Proffesor McGonagall!" Harry pointed up at the staff table. They all spun round to see Proffesor McGonagall standing, waiting for silence. She got it nearly straight away.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you have a splendid year. Now…onto business. Firstly, we must welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffesor Underhill," she paused as the hall applauded for the tall man with black hair and wearing dark blue robes. "Secondly, we will be sorting the first years, as normal, but with a few extras," she turned as Proffesor Flitwick came scurrying out of the door from behind the staff table, closely followed by five teenagers.

"They look way too old to be in first year," Harry spoke quietly to his friends around him, they all nodded in agreement.

"I imagine you are all thinking they look too old to be first years. You would be correct, they are joining seventh year. If you must know why then you can ask them yourselves, and if they want you to know then they can tell you. All I will say is they are here for personal reasons. I hope you will all help them to settle in. If they are caused any discomfort then I shall know," she looked over at the Slytherine table as she said this. At that moment the giant double doors opened and a group of thirty children came trotting in, pursued by Hagrid. As he passed he gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a wave, which they returned. McGonagall placed the stall and Sorting Hat in front of the staff table. The five new students were staring around the hall, looking worried.

The tallest of the five, a boy with black hair, wearing a grey hoodie and black jeans, appeared the most confidence. The shortest of them was a petite brunette with perfectly straight hair, she was wearing grey skinny jeans and a red coat with lots of black buttons and a belt. The other three were out of the seventh year Gryffindors view.

The sorting had gone well for Gryffindor, they had received ten new first years while Slytherine had only obtained seven. Once the last first year was sorted, into Hufflepuff, the hall fell silent and the five new seventh years came forward.

"Curzon, Amy!" Proffesor McGonagall called first, the brunette in the red coat went up to the stool, sat down and Proffesor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It took a few seconds for the decision.

"Slytherine!" the Sorting Hat yelled. Amy smiled and walked gracefully over to the Slytherine table. As she got there Pansy Parkinson waved at her. Amy rushed over and sat next to Pansy Parkinson and opposite Malfoy.

"Oh great. We're never going to get to talk to her now," Ron whined, the boys around him all nodded.

"Yeah, and she's a looker," Seamus watched as Malfoy kissed Amy's hand.

"Looks like Malfoy got dibs," Dean frowned.

"Guys! She isn't an item to be owned! No women are!" Hermione exclaimed just so they could hear.

"Hermione, shhh!" Ginny prodded Hermione in the ribs. They all turned back to McGonagall who was waiting for hush.

"Hill, Alex!" McGonagall called. A boy with wavy light brown hair down to his shoulders stepped forward and sat on the stool. He was wearing navy blue jeans and a black army like jacket.

"Slytherine!" the Sorting Hat roared. Alex was welcomed to the Slytherine table by a load of gleeful cheers. He took a seat next to Malfoy as Amy gave him a huge hug across the table, he frowned over her shoulder.

"Another one? Their catching up!" Harry complained.

"There's still three left, we might get them!" Ron hoped. The cheers from the Slytherine table stopped and McGonagall smiled her thanks.

"Price, Chloe!" McGonagall waited for the girl to sit. Chloe had long curly light brown hair with dark purple and red streaks. She was wearing the brightest trousers in the room, vibrant red skinny jeans. She also had a black coat/jacket on with small bits of lace on it. The Sorting Hat didn't take long to decide her fate either.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat howled, the whole Gryffindor table erupted into applause. Chloe practically skipped up to the table, she looked up and down it nervously, Ginny and Hermione waved for her to sit with them. Chloe sat opposite Ginny and next to Harry.

"Thanks. Hi," she smiled and put out her hand for Ginny and Hermione to shake. She shook the boys hands too.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter," Harry smiled at the new girl.

"You're Harry Potter? Gosh, it's great to meet you!" she beamed at him.

"Thanks. Well, this is Ron Weasley," he waved his hand towards Ron. "This is Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas," he nodded to Seamus and Dean.

"Hey," Chloe smiled. The boys grinned and nodded a hello.

"And this is Neville Longbottom," Harry pat Neville on the back, Neville looked at Chloe shyly and smiled. She smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," Ginny spoke fast and pointed to herself then Hermione.

"Well, as you just heard, I'm Chloe Price, my friends call me Chlo," she looked round at them all before watching McGonagall again.

"Edwards, Tim!" McGonagall called and the boy with black hair sat on the stool. It looked like Tim and the Sorting Hat were having a long conversation.

"He'll be in Slytherine," Chloe huffed before her fears were confirmed by the Sorting Hat.

"Slytherine!" it roared again. Tim glanced at Chloe with an apologetic look before sitting with Alex, Amy and the Slytherines.

"Oh no, what if I'm the only Gryffindor?" she looked worriedly at Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you," Hermione assured her, she gave them a weak smile.

"Skates, Elliot!" McGonagall screamed over the racket in the hall. The hall became mute and the last of the five went up to the stool. His most noticeable feature was his hair, it was red like Ron's. He was wearing a blue hoodie and cream coloured combat trousers. Chloe crossed her fingers on the table, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat yelled without even touching his head.

"Yes!" Chloe screamed as the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers again.

Elliot jumped up and rushed over to sit opposite Hermione and next to Chloe. Once Chloe had given him a tight hug he looked round at the rest of the seventh years.

"Right, Els. This is, Harry Potter," she paused as Elliot shook his hand.

"Harry Potter! Wow, it's a delight to meet you at last. Of course we already know most about you," he grinned as Harry smiled nervously back at him.

"This is Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom," she gestured to each boy in turn and Elliot shook their hands.

"This is Ron Weasley," she grinned as the two boys noticed the others hair colour.

"Cool hair," Elliot smirked running a hand threw his own red locks. Ron ruffled his own hair and laughed.

"All right carrot top?" Ron joked. Elliot laughed then turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" Elliot asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," Hermione told him as he shook their hands.

"Good to meet you all. As I'm sure you already know, I'm Elliot. You can call me Els," he said. Once the hall was quiet again McGonagall spoke.

"As I said, you will all do your best to make them feel welcome. And just to let you seventh years know, there will be a party to welcome them, in a month. Only for seventh years. Now, enjoy your meal," she sat back down and the hall burst into conversation, most students were moaning that they couldn't go to the party. The food appeared and Ron tuck in straight away.

"She told us something about a welcoming party," Chloe beamed. They all started to pile food onto their plates, Chloe watched Ron stuff his face, a look of horror on her face.

"Erm," she frowned, turing slowly to Hermione.

"He's always like that. Aren't you Ron?" Hermione called over to him. He looked up, with a bit of sausage hanging out his mouth.

"Wa?" he asked as a loud of mash spurt out of his mouth. Harry and Seamus lent away quickly.

"You're a pig, Ron," Ginny scowled at him, he shrugged before going back to stuffing his face.

"So, Chloe, Elliot? What school have you come from?" Hermione asked very interested.

"'Merlin's School for the Magically Gifted'. You probably haven't heard of it, not many people have. It was very small, there was only fifthteen of us. We had to leave because Voldemort wiped the whole school out, we're the only ones left," Elliot informed them before taking a bite out of his bread roll.

"We're so sorry," Hermione frowned sadly at them. Chloe and Elliot shrugged.

"So, what's life like at Hogwarts?" Chloe asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"It's ok," Ron answered first. The rest of them nodded.

"Just ok? Well, we'll have to change that. Won't we Chlo?" Elliot grinned at her and she nodded happily.

"Are you staying in Gryffindor Tower with us?" Harry asked Chloe.

"No, Proffesor McGonagall said we have our own common room," Chloe told them before eating a forkful of mash.

"What? That's not fair!" Ron moaned loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny threw a grape at him. "Ow," he rubbed his eye. They all laughed, Elliot looked over his shoulder at Amy, Alex and Tim.

"They look like they're having fun," he turned away and his shoulders sunk.

"With Malfoy? Yeah right," Harry scowled over at his enemy.

"Why? Who's Malfoy?" Chloe asked looking over her shoulder too, she saw Amy flirting with a platinum haired boy. "The blonde boy?" she spun back to look at Harry.

"Yeah, he's a bloody git," Ron cut in. Elliot and Chloe looked at each other anxiously.

"Why?" Elliot asked quietly. That was the start of a long conversation, Hermione, Ron and Harry told them everything about Malfoy and his parents.

"And to top it all off, he calls Hermione a," Ron lowered his voice. "Mudblood," he finished. Hermione didn't care one little bit about what Malfoy called her, it was just words. But Chloe and Elliot gasped in shock.

"What? That's awful," Chloe looked at Hermione with a sympathetic look on her face. Elliot gave Hermione the same look and took her hands on the table.

"I know I've only known you for half an hour but, don't you listen to him." Elliot frowned. Hermione nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"I never do," she told him. He let go of her hands and nodded at her.

"Good for you," Chloe smiled. The conversation seemed to stop their and no one spoke for a while.

Finally, after what seemed like an age of silence, Neville spoke.

"Have you got any brothers and sisters?" Neville asked Chloe and Elliot. Ron jumped and grabbed his chest.

"Bloody hell, Neville," he spluttered. Ginny and Chloe giggled at Ron while the rest of them ignored him.

"I have one brother, Aaron. He's ten," Elliot answered first. Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"That's a very big age difference," she said. "Not that I have a problem with that," she added quickly.

"It is. My parents waited a long time to have another child," he informed them.

"Oh right. And what about you Chloe?" Hermione asked. Chloe stopped giggling and looked at Hermione.

"One sister, Alice. She's thirteen, goes to a muggle school. She didn't want to become a witch, don't ask why," Chloe shrugged.

"Gosh, was she aloud to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Our old school didn't really care, if she didn't want to go she didn't have to. Why? Do you have to come here, without question?" Chloe looked interested.

"I'm not sure, I assume not. But I'll have to look it up in 'Hogwarts: A History'," Hermione started rummaging round her brain for anything she could remember.

"Oh, don't just on my account," Chloe shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm interested now," Hermione assured.

"Yeah, Hermione loves books," Ron told Chloe with a firm nod.

"Shut up, Ronald. I just can't believe I haven't read about it in the last six years," she said.

Hermione, Chloe and Ginny were at the front of the group, the six boys were trailing behind, asking Elliot his views on Quidditch.

"We're meeting Proffesor McGonagall and the other three out here. Look there they are!" Chloe pointed to the bottom of the staircase and ran forward to give Amy, Alex and Tim hugs.

"Chlo! How are you? Where's Elliot?" Amy looked round the Entrance Hall in a panic. Until she spotted him in the babble of boys.

"We're fine," she waved away Amy's concern. "You three this is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley," Chloe introduced them. Amy gave them a brief smile then rushed over to the boys, Alex and Tim shook their hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alex gave Ginny's hand a light kiss.

"Your jacket is really nice," she studied it closely.

"Thanks," he winked, she felt her cheeks burning. Amy arrived at Elliot side.

"Ah, Amy my lovely. Let me introduce you. This is Harry Potter," Elliot pushed Amy to Harry, she took Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, she had a pretty face with little make-up, just black eyeliner.

"Harry Potter. Draco has told me all about you," she smirked over her shoulder at Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini who had just emerged from the shadows at the bottom of the grand staircase. Harry glared at them.

"Not all bad, I hope," he said with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry. I'm never swayed by opinion, only fact," she let out a small giggle before tuning back to Elliot. "So, who are the rest of these charming young men?" she pranced into the middle of the boys. As Elliot started to introduce them all Harry made his way over to Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm and yanked him excitedly over to where they were standing.

"Hermione, you ok?" he asked while giving Alex and Tim dodgy looks.

"Of course I am! Anyway, meet Tim and Alex," she grinned as the boys exchanged greetings.

"Tim's muggle born too!" she beamed at Tim, who returned it.

"Really? But then, Slytherin?" Harry asked, intrigued and confused.

"I know, that's what they said," he nodded over at Malfoy. "But, like I told them, the hat said I'd be great in Slytherin. And, I'm not the best behaved lad you'll ever meet. I like pulling pranks," he said. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of this piece of information, neither did Harry.

"Yeah, he's pretty good at them," Chloe, Alex and Ginny joined the conversation.

"His best one was by far, the Doxie in our old Muggle Studies classroom," Chloe and Alex said together and the three of them laughed. Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, unsure.

"Yeah, he stuck a Doxie in our Muggle Studies classroom once. When our teacher went inside the next day, he locked her in. She nearly died," Chloe explained. Hermione raised her eyebrows but Harry and Ginny started to laugh.

"Yeah, it was bad, but still hilarious. And he didn't even get caught," Alex added.

"You're welcome to do that to our old Muggle Studies teacher. He's already dead," Ron grinned as he stood next to Harry, the rest of the boys and Amy joined them too.

"So, we're all acquainted?" Chloe asked after Seamus, Dean and Neville and shook hands with Alex and Tim.

"No, no! Wait!" Amy hurried over to Malfoy and Zabini, took their hands and pulled them over to the group. Pansy crossed her arms in a huff and followed. "Chlo, Els. You haven't met Drac and Blaize," she introduced them, using the nickname she had made for Malfoy. They shook hands, Malfoy couldn't believe he was shaking hands with Gryffindors. Chloe frowned before speaking.

"Yeah, we couldn't possible miss them out," Ron muttered and the people in the group who heard sniggered.

"Harry told us about you too," Chloe said to Malfoy.

"I imagine that _was_ all bad," he glowered at Harry who was scowling at him.

"I couldn't lie and tell them you were lovely and caring, could I?" Harry asked mockingly.

"I suppose. But your not exactly a walk in the park yourself, Potter," Malfoy spat.

"Now ,Drac. Don't be mean," Amy shot to his side and clung to his arm.

"Yeah, Amy's right. We shouldn't fight," Chloe said loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"I'll fight with who I want, whenever I want," Malfoy yanked his arm out of Amy's grip and stormed down to the dungeons.

"Drac!" Amy called after him. "Oh dear. Don't worry, he'll come round," she reassured herself more than the others.

"Sure he will," Ron said, his sarcastic tone made Seamus and Dean snigger again. They all stood there for a few seconds before Proffesor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late. What are you all still doing up?" she looked round at the ,not so new, Gryffindors.

"We were just saying goodnight," Hermione answered.

"Very well, quickly," she waited for them to say their goodbyes. "Now, off to bed!" she pointed up the staircase and they all rushed off. Once they were gone Proffesor McGonagall turned back to her new pupils.

"Right, lets show you to your new common room," she ushered them up the stairs and they all left for their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall, they were early so not many people had arrived yet. Two people who had, were Amy and Malfoy, they were having an argument.

"I told you! It's not going to happen!" he nearly yelled at her, she was taken aback slightly.

"Why not? Your so stubborn!" she hissed back at him.

"I told you-" he suddenly noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Amy spun round to see them, she smiled at them and waved.

"Morning!" she said loud enough for them to hear across the hall. They smiled awkwardly back at her and gave her a wave too. As the three of them sat down she twisted back to Malfoy. He continued what he was saying in hushed tones so they could no longer hear.

"I wonder what that was about," Ron muttered. Hermione and Harry shrugged.

"What did you guys think of the five of them?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron glanced over at Amy before speaking.

"Well, she's pretty. Elliot seems cool cause of his hair. Alex appears to be alright, a bit quiet. Tim should be a laugh, even if he is in Slytherine. And Chloe is a bit mad," he told them as he dumped sausages and eggs on his plate.

"Yeah. Amy is pretty, but she seems to like boys a bit too much, including Malfoy" he paused. "Tim should be fun, you're right. Alex is a bit shifty, and getting way to close to Ginny already. And Chloe is nice," he gave his opinion.

"I think she's a bit of a slag," Hermione glared over at Amy.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed in shock.

"What? She probably is. Anyway, Tim seems lovely, even if he's a prankster," she told them.

"What about Chloe and Elliot?" Harry asked, Hermione shrugged. The three of them continued to eat their breakfast. The Hall slowly started to fill, and a few minuets after Seamus, Dean and Neville arrived Chloe and Elliot sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Morning," Elliot smiled. A round of 'mornings' came from the Gryffindors.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Hermione asked. Elliot and Chloe shook their heads.

"Amy and Alex were snoring. They sounded like trains," Chloe moaned.

"Poor you, I'm sure there's a potion for snoring, I'll look," Hermione nodded.

"Thanks," Elliot smiled weakly at her.

"How's your common room then?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's great. The walls are painted a creamy colour with lovely black and white picture hanging on them. And the fire place is magnificent, carvings and everything," Chloe said, mainly talking to Hermione.

"Wow. You'll have to show us," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah. Tonight, after dinner," Chloe said enthusiastically. Hermione beamed.

"Hear that guys? Chloe and Elliot are showing us their common room tonight," Hermione addressed Harry and Ron. They two boys nodded, pretending to be excited.

Once Proffesor McGonagall had come round and given their timetables the five of them left the hall.

"So, what have you got first?" Hermione asked the other four.

"Me and Ron have Transfiguration," Harry said first.

"Same with us," Elliot told them.

"Good. Lets go then," Hermione smiled before leading the way to Transfiguration.

The day went pretty fast for Hermione. Transfiguration had been a little boring but Chloe and Elliot had kept her entertained. Her second lesson was the strangest, Potions was normally hell with the Slytherines. Not this time. To Hermione's surprise none of the Slytherines said anything to them, sure they got a couple of glares but no verbal abuse what so ever. Even Malfoy hadn't said a word, not even a measly 'mudblood' had left his lips. Of course Hermione wasn't too bothered, she was thankful for the peace and quiet, but she couldn't help finding it rather weird.

Her last lesson, Charms, which she was sitting in now, was already nearly finished. Harry sat on her left and Chloe sat on her right. Malfoy was in this lesson too, and still he hadn't uttered a single word in the trios direction. Hermione looked over at him before leaning towards Harry.

"Harry, have you noticed Malfoy hasn't said anything to us today?" she whispered. Harry turned his head a fraction so he could hear her better, then looked over at Malfoy too. He was sitting in between Amy and Blaize Zabini. Amy was clutching Malfoy's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. He kept sparing unsure glances at Zabini, Zabini just sniggered.

"Course I've noticed. It must be her," Harry muttered in reply as quietly as he could. Hermione knew he meant Amy.

"It must be. But since when does Malfoy do what a girl tells him? In fact, since when does he do what anyone tells him?" she watched as Amy stroked Malfoy's leg under their desk. Malfoy didn't seem to know whether to like it or not.

"Maybe he likes her," Harry suggested.

"Maybe, I'll asked Chloe?" Hermione spun round to see Chloe and Ron giggling at something.

"Chloe," Hermione muttered as quietly as she could.

"Yes, Hermione?" Chloe stopped laughing and beamed happily at Hermione.

"It's about Amy," Hermione began.

"What's up? What about Amy?" Ron interrupted a bit too loudly.

"Shhh, Ronald. We'll tell you later," she hissed at him before continuing.

"Does she like Malfoy? Because he hasn't said a word to us all day, do you think she said something?" Hermione kept her volume low. Chloe thought for a moment before answering.

"She likes a lot of guys, Draco included. She's a bit of a man eater really, she thinks she is anyway. Amy can wrap men round her little finger, no problem," Chloe informed a shocked Hermione.

"Merlin," Hermione whispered.

"Yep. She mentioned last night, about working her magic on Draco. It looks like it may have worked already," Chloe nodded.

"Well, it's a nice thing for her to do for us," Hermione smiled with raised eyebrows, she was still in astonishment.

"I doubt she's doing it for you, no offence. If she is then it's the first selfless thing she's ever done," Chloe said.

"And does she know you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. We all think it, she doesn't care, she agrees," Chloe said, they could talk in their normal voices now because the noise in the classroom was getting louder again. Hermione stared in even more shock now.

"So, she does like him?" she asked again, not knowing what else to say. iWhy am I asking? What do I care?/i

"Yep, and a lot too by the looks of things," Chloe watched Malfoy and Amy chatting. They were sitting normally again, no leg stroking and no arm linking. Just talking, Amy let out the occasion giggle. i Look at her. She looks so stupid. Stop it Hermione! What? She does! NO!/i Hermione continued the argument in her head till the end of class.

Hermione, Chloe, Harry, Elliot and Ron entered the Great Hall fifthteen minuets later. They took their seats and began to eat.

"So, tell us more about Amy," Harry looked from Chloe to Elliot.

"There's not much to tell really. Her mum's been divorced three times, she has one brother and one sister. She likes men a lot and sex even more," Elliot told them. Ron's jaw dropped in utter shock, his food now visible to everyone.

"Yep, that's about it. She uses most boys just for the sex," Chloe confirmed, giving Ron a revolted look.

"That's awful. Ron, close you mouth!" Hermione hissed as she noticed him gawping. He closed his mouth straight away and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, but we still love her. When no men are about she's a good friend, and nice to be around," Elliot said.

"What about you, Alex and Tim? You're male," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but we're her best friends. Her and Tim have done it once or twice, they don't seem to care. Me and her just find it awkward kissing. Her and Alex…" he trailed off. Chloe sighed and furrowed her brow at Elliot.

"We have to talk about it, Els," she watched as he shrugged then turned to Harry and Hermione, both of whom were very interested. "It ripped him apart. He fell in love with her," she muttered to Harry and Hermione, they both exchanged concerned looks before she continued. "You see, it was ages ago, but…he never really got over it. She slept with him, and all seemed well, but then she left, like that," she clicked her fingers.

"It broke his heart, he's never really forgiven her. We were mad too, but we got over it. He didn't, that's why we think he's in Slytherine, because of all the hatred and pain inside him," Elliot concluded.

"Yeah, so watch out, Ron!" Harry threw a bread roll at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed.

"Because you're the one that's most likely to be fooled by her!" Harry answered. "Being the stupid twat you are," he added. Ron went to retort when Chloe spoke.

"Don't worry. It looks like she's fallen head over heals for Draco," they all turned to see Amy looking lovingly at Malfoy.

"I don't see why, he's unpleasant and cruel," Hermione frowned in repulsion. iOr is he? Yes, course he is! Maybe not. YES! /i Hermione again began an argument in her head, until she was pulled out of her thoughts when someone spoke.

"Yes, well. She likes 'bad boys', that's why she went for Alex," it was Chloe. Hermione shook her thoughts away properly and looked over at Alex, he was sitting in silence, not eating a thing, he looked very troubled.

"He doesn't seem like a 'bad boy'," Hermione furrowed her brow.

"He was, until Amy broke his heart. He hasn't been the same since. He's so distant from us now," Chloe said sadly.

"Are they both best friends?" Harry asked.

"Well, he says they are. But we're not so sure," Elliot answered.

"Does she know?" Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Nope, she's totally oblivious. Stupid cow," Elliot muttered.

"Elliot!" Chloe exclaimed with a shocked and angry look on her face.

"What? She is, and you know she's still my best friend. But she can be so self obsessed," he said in annoyance.

"Alex and Ginny seem to be getting along," Hermione changed the subject as best she could.

"Oh I do hope so, he needs another girl in his life," Chloe smiled gleefully then looked down the table at the clueless Ginny.

"Ginny would do him good, she's no slag," the words had slipped out of her mouth before she had a chance to think.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed and threw another roll at her.

"What is it with you and those bread rolls?" she asked. He shrugged off her question and started eating again. "Sorry," she added to Chloe and Elliot.

"Don't worry about it. She may seem horrible but that's just one side of her, she does have a nice side. She's great for tips on about everything," Elliot smiled.

"Including shopping and fashion," Chloe added, grinning at Hermione. Hermione didn't see how this would benefit her, she wasn't really interested in fashion or shopping. But maybe she could give it a try sometime.

The meal ended and the five of them left the Great Hall. They walked in silence until they came to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you guys coming to our common room?" Chloe asked. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Erm, I'm really tiered. We'll come in the morning," Hermione told them. Once Chloe had told them where it was they bid each other goodnight, Harry said the password and they entered Gryffindor common room.

"Night, boys," Hermione smiled before going up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Being Civil

Hermione, Harry and Ron stood in front of the statue of a little boy and girl. It was made of grey stone and was sparkling in the morning light.

"This is the entrance to their common room?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"That's what Chloe said," Hermione reminded them. She waited for a minuet before placing her hand in the little boy's cold stone one. The statue rumbled loudly then glided slowly to its right, revealing a large hole with stairs going down into the golden glow. Harry went down first then the other two followed. Once all three of them were on the stairs the statue closed above them. They cautiously crept towards the warming golden glow. On arriving in the large room, the smell of chocolate hit their noses. They beamed at each other before looking properly round the room. The room was a cream colour and had black and white pictures hanging on them. One wall had three doors, the first saying **Boys**, the second saying **Girls**. The huge fireplace was as magnificent as Chloe had described, carvings of animals and writing all over it. The last wall wasn't really a wall, it was a gigantic window, looking out on the grounds and the rest of the castle. A round wooden table sat at the foot of the window with five chairs around it. Three sofas were sat in the front of the hearth. On one of the sofas sat Alex and Tim, on the floor was Elliot, Chloe and Blaise. On one of the other sofas was Amy and Malfoy.

"Guys! Morning," Chloe got up and gave the three a hug. Harry and Ron were scowling at Malfoy.

"Ah, Potter, Weaselbee, you finally decided to arrive then," Malfoy mocked, Amy was snuggled up to him with her eyes closed.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked in disgust. Amy's eyes shot open and she smiled at Harry and Ron.

"I invited him and Blaise," she stated.

"Yeah, you got a problem, Potter?" Malfoy spat. Harry stepped forward threateningly, Malfoy darted off the sofa and squared up to Harry.

"Jerk,"

"Saint Potter,"

"Snob!"

"Muggle lover!"

"Stuck up, ugly, Slytherin scum!" they shot insults at each other. Pulling their wands out in the blink of an eye. The whole group went to intervene but Hermione got there first.

"Stop it! Please!" she stepped in between them and blinked back her tears. Her back was to Malfoy but she could sense his anger mounting.

"Get out of the way, Granger," Malfoy glared at the back of her head. She ignored him and looked into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, please. He's Malfoy, he can't help it," she was defending him, she didn't know why, but she was. The whole room could see it.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked, stepping forward with an irritated look on his face.

"Because…" she searched her head for something to say._ I'm not. I'm helping Harry, right? Well maybe a bit. To heck with this, yes I am defending Malfoy! I'm sick of this!_ "I'm sick of all this fighting. Harry, Malfoy saved you life, can't you get along with him just for that? We are all seventeen," her voice raised in anger and distress.

"Hermione is right. You should start acting your age, not your shoe size," Chloe agreed. Her muggle saying had totally baffled Malfoy, Blaise, Harry and Ron.

"Huh?" the boys mumbled, the four of them turned to Hermione for the answer.

"It means," she paused to think of how she could explain it. "Ok, lets say, Ron what's your shoe size?" she turned to Ron, they all looked at him.

"Erm, nine," he answered.

"Precisely," Hermione grinned. The group erupted in laughter, Harry and Malfoy were actually laughing together. _I think I've done it! Yay! _Hermione's grin widened even more. As soon as the laughing stopped Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, maybe we can make a truce," Harry suggested. Malfoy stared at him in surprise. _This isn't normal. Maybe I should._

"Why?" he asked, glancing at Hermione, who had a big grin on her face. _She is quite pretty. No! What are you thinking Draco? You have Amy. Oh yeah, the bimbo. You love her! No I don't!_

"Because, Hermione's right, you did save my life, so I guess I owe you," Harry put out his hand. Malfoy gaped at his enemy's hand. _I should. Then Hermione will be happy. You mean Amy! Whatever!_

"Ok," Malfoy shook Harry's hand. The room went back to their places, Amy and Malfoy on the sofa, Tim and Alex on another sofa and the rest of them on the floor.

* * *

After breakfast Hermione's first lesson was Muggle Studies. She waited outside the classroom with everyone else, her and Tim were the only two taking Muggle Studies. Professor Binns called for them to enter and they all took their seats. Hermione and Tim sat at the back of the room and started to get their stuff from their bags.

"How come we're the two taking this class when we are the ones with muggle parents?" Tim asked, laughing slightly. Hermione giggled and shrugged.

"Because all the other guys are lazy," she smiled. The lesson went slowly because Professor Binns was so boring, they were all discussing muggle music. Tim was very interested in this topic and was trying to get his opinion across.

"Muggle rock music is like an art," he stated to the professor. Some of the Hufflepuff students sniggered.

"No it's not, it all sounds crap," Ernie McMillan interrupted. Tim scowled at him and was about to retort but Binns spoke instead.

"Now, now Mr McMillan, mind your language. Mr Edwards is entitled to his own views," the professor said in his sleepy voice. Ernie shot Tim one last angry look before going back to his work. Tim sat fuming for a while, before thinking of something.

"Hermione, do you like rock music?" he asked Hermione, she jumped slightly but then smiled at him.

"I don't get a chance to listen to much of it, but I like what I've heard," she nodded. He grinned and went back to his work.

"What have you heard?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Erm, t.a.t.u," she said, a little unsure. He looked up at her, shocked that she, of all people, would listen to them.

"Yeah, I've heard their stuff, its good," he nodded, she smiled to herself. "What's your favourite song?" he asked, looking interested.

"'Null and Void', 'All The Things She Said' and 'Not Gonna Get Us'," she told him.

"Yeah, they are probably the best, as well as 'All About Us' and '30 Minutes'," he added.

"They are good, but not as good as the others," Hermione carried on writing and guessed that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

The lesson ended an hour later, Hermione and Tim went back to his common room. When they got to the statue of the little boy and girl, Tim put his hand in the little girls. As the statue moved and they walked down the stairs Hermione looked back at the statue.

"I thought it was the little boy's hand that we had to take," she said, confused. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"Nah, that's for the girls. You have to take the hand of the opposite sex," he informed her.

"Ohh," she hit her head with her hand. The two of them entered the common room to see Harry and Malfoy playing wizards chess.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione yelled. Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Blaise, Chloe and Elliot turned in shock.

"Hermione!" Tim exclaimed.

"What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his ears. Hermione felt her cheeks going pink.

"You're all getting on!" she said, her mouth open in surprise.

"Yeah, we are," Malfoy laughed and the others joined him. Hermione sat on the sofa and grabbed the pillow.

"Not funny," she threw it at Malfoy's head.

"Hey!" he smirked at her. She giggled which made him smirk more. At that moment Amy came into the common and flung herself at Malfoy. Hermione stopped giggling and frowned. _It's not fair! What am I talking about? Malfoy! Why does she get him? Who cares?_

"Hi," Malfoy said as they hugged. "I need to talk to you," he stood up and pulled her with him. She went towards the girls common room but he took her hand, he got down on one knee and looked up at her, a serious look on his face. The groups faces turned to stunned, as did Amy's.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she whispered, her mouth hanging open. She began to shake slightly, glancing round at everyone else.

"Amy, would you do me the honor," he paused to watch her cover her mouth with her hands. Hermione stared at Malfoy, feeling overwhelmed, feeling a tear swell in her eyes. _What is he doing? Why do I care? He better not ask what I think he's going to ask. _

"Draco, we only just met," Amy mumbled through her hands.

"Of being my girlfriend?" he finally asked, smirking at his little trick. Amy frowned and hit him.

"That was not funny!" she moaned. The others started to laugh as they caught on to what he had done. Hermione wasn't laughing. _That was so stupid! Typical Malfoy! Why did I care so much? I didn't!_

"Hermione? You ok?" Tim asked, the whole group looked at her, questioning looks on their faces.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?" she stared at Malfoy, he stared back at her. Their eye contact was broken by Amy giving Malfoy a hug. The group went back to what they had been doing, Hermione continued to stare at Malfoy, who refused to look at her again. Hermione didn't know what was going on in her head, was she getting feelings for Malfoy? She shook away her thoughts and watched the boys playing wizards chess again. When the game ended Amy whispered in Malfoy's ear and his eyes widened, a smirk crossed his face and the two of them stood up.

"Well, we're off, to…" he trailed off.

"Oh god! Go! We don't want to know!" Tim ordered. Malfoy nodded a goodbye then practically ran out of the room, dragging Amy with him.

"Wonder what their up to?" Ron asked, totally clueless. Everyone sighed at his ignorance.

"Ron, you're such a doofus!" Chloe hit him round the head playfully, he blushed and soon enough she did too.

* * *

The next two weeks went without anything exciting happening. Chloe and Ron were getting on even more, making everyone feel awkward every so often. Malfoy and Harry were becoming even better friends and Amy was being nice too. Hermione and Chloe were in the girls dorm chatting right now. Amy suddenly burst in the room dragging Malfoy by the hand and giggling hysterically. When the two of them saw Chloe and Hermione they froze.

"Oh, sorry," Amy said before dragging Malfoy out again. Hermione was sure she had received an apologetic frown from Malfoy. Chloe watched Hermione, who was staring after them with a blank look on her face.

"What's up with you?" she decided to ask. Hermione snapped her had back to Chloe.

"Nothing. I'm tiered. It is a Friday night," Hermione informed her. Chloe didn't say anything else, if Hermione had a problem she would talk to her, right?

The two of them entered the common room, everyone was sitting chatting but fell silent when they saw Hermione. They all watched her as she sat on the middle sofa, she became annoyed very fast.

"What?" she asked loudly. They were all taken aback. Ron crawled over to the sofa where she was sitting and took her hand.

"If there's something wrong?" he said quietly. She swatted his hand away and stood up angrily.

"There is nothing wrong with me! Stop staring at me!" she yelled before storming to the statue, she gave Malfoy one last hurt glance before leaving. He looked shocked, everyone watching him now.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could, away from everything, she was so overwhelmed with feelings. She finally came to a large tree in the grounds and flopped down in front of it, getting her breath back she let a couple of tears fall down her face. Only a couple. After what may have been minuets, or may have been hours, someone sat beside her. _Don't be Malfoy! Please don't be Malfoy!_ She was thankful to see Harry looking concernedly down at her.

"Hermione, are you ok?" he put his arm round her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I don't know what came over me," she lied and gave him a fake smile. He still didn't look convinced but after knowing her so long he knew she wouldn't say anything else.

"Ok," he nodded and the two of them went back up to the school, it was dark now so Harry lit his wand.

* * *

The two arrived back at the common room, everyone smiled at Hermione and then went back to what they were doing. She was thankful they weren't staring anymore. They all had a lot of conversations about random things. Hermione and Tim brought up the subject of muggle music and what happened in their Muggle Studies lesson.

"Ernie? I never did like him," Ron frowned. Malfoy was sitting on the sofa with Amy again, not knowing much about muggle music he didn't say anything. Ron didn't know much about the subject either.

"So, who's your favourite band, Harry?" Tim asked Harry with interest.

"I don't listen to much, but I have heard '30 Seconds To Mars'," Harry said. Tim nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, they're well good. Hermione mentioned t.a.t.u earlier. You heard of them?" Tim asked, glancing at Hermione, who wasn't paying that much attention, as she could feel a pair of eyes on her and didn't dare look away from a spot on the floor.

"I have!" Malfoy suddenly came out with. This made Hermione look up in disbelief.

"You have?" Tim asked in surprise as Hermione stared at Malfoy.

"Yep. At a night club I went to ages ago. The song was called 'Null and Void' it was so good I looked it up and found the whole album," Malfoy told them. Hermione was in disbelief, still staring at him. _Stop staring Hermione! I can't help it! Yes you can!_ She looked away from him and turned to Tim.

"Blimey," Harry said. "Who would have thought, Draco Malfoy liking a muggle band," Harry laughed.

"Shut up! Their good!" Malfoy threw one of Elliot's Minstrels at Harry.

"So, who else do we like?" Elliot asked. They all thought for a minuet.

"Runaway by Avril Lavigne," Hermione suggested.

"Oh yeah, she's great! I don't know if I've heard that one though," he said. That seemed to be the end of that conversation and they all carried on eating Elliot's sweets in silence. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, the sofa was surprisingly comfy.

"So, Hogsmeade tomorrow," Ron broke the silence.

"Oh yeah. Hermione, Amy, we can go as a three, to shop for our party dresses," Chloe recommended.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Hermione smiled and nodded at Chloe then the two of them turned to Amy.

"Err, I was going to go with Draco," she began, she had decided to drop the nickname.

"No, that's fine. You go with the girls, I'll go with the boys," Draco nodded at her. She didn't look too pleased but didn't protest.

At around ten o'clock Hermione, Harry and Ron left the common room and went back to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scream

Hermione woke up bright and early the next day, having a shower and doing her hair. She got dressed into a pair of dark jeans and a black fluffy polar neck jumper. After she had checked herself in the mirror she went down to the common room and found Harry and Ron. They arrived at the Entrance Hall, most people were already there. They saw Chloe, Tim, Elliot, Amy and Malfoy and rushed over to them.

"Morning," Malfoy nodded to them, the boys returned a nod each. They got in the queue leading past Filch and out into the grounds.

"Where's Alex?" Harry asked. Tim shrugged and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"He's with Ginny," Chloe answered. They got to Filch and he started to prod them all with his new Dark Magic Censor. Once they had all been jabbed and poked in the most uncomfortable places, they walked to Hogsmeade.

* * *

They all arrived outside Honeydukes, Hermione, Chloe and Amy got ready to go their separate way. Malfoy and Amy shared a passionate kiss while Chloe and Hermione said bye to Harry, Ron, Elliot and Tim. The two girls began to walk off until they noticed Amy was still connected to Malfoy by the lips. Hermione felt a horrid emotion build up inside her.

"We'll see you all at the Three Broomsticks later. Come on!" Chloe threw a snowball at Malfoy and Amy's heads. They both separated fast, their hair covered in snow.

"Hey!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I was enjoying that!"

"Sorry, but we're trying to go shopping," Chloe seized Amy's hand and pulled her away.

"Bye," Amy called to Malfoy with a wave, she then blew him a kiss before they turned a corner. The girls strolled down the street, looking in the occasional window. They finally arrived at a place that looked promising.

"Lets go in," Amy pushed the door open and the three of them stumbled in. The place was quite small and had manikins with different dresses on all around the place. The three of them started to look around.

An hour later they each had four dresses they planned to try on. Amy went first. Her first dress was dark blue and covered her feet.

"Can you walk in it?" Chloe asked. Amy took a few steps forward but then tripped up, Hermione caught her. Chloe burst out laughing.

"Shut up. No, I can't walk in it. Thanks, Hermione," Amy said feeling annoyed. Chloe stopped laughing and pushed Amy back into the changing room. Amy got into her next dress, this one was dark red , very tight and nearly came up to her bum.

"You look beautiful," Chloe smiled.

"It's way too short," Hermione blurted. Amy and Chloe looked at her in shock. "I mean, it looks great," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I like it. I'm getting it," Amy beamed then went to take it off. Amy handed the dress to Chloe from behind the curtains so she could put it on its hanger. When she noticed the price she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Chloe handed her the dress, the price tag said **£1700**. Amy came out from the dressing room.

"Amy, this dress it too expensive," Chloe frowned at her.

"Oh, no it's not. Draco gave me some money," she told them. Hermione handed Amy the dress.

"You took it?" Chloe asked in astonishment.

"Yes, he wouldn't take it back," she frowned. That seemed to be the end of that and it was Chloe's turn to change. Her first dress was baby pink. When Chloe came out of the changing room Amy burst out laughing.

"What?" Chloe asked, looking down herself.

"You-lo-look-like-a-a-big-bub-bubble gum," Amy said through her laughs. Hermione tried to hold back her own giggles too, Chloe scowled at them both then went and changed. Her next dress was black with red flowers down the side of it, the whole thing came to just above her knees.

"You're working that!" Amy beamed as did Chloe. Hermione wasn't surprised that it was black, Chloe's favourite colour was black.

"You look amazing," Hermione nodded with a smile. Chloe got back into her normal purple skinny jeans and black coat.

"Your turn, Hermione," Amy pushed her lightly into the changing room. Hermione sighed and put her first choice on, it was a full length dress of a lavender colour. She stepped out of the changing room and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's not tight enough, right?" Amy asked before Hermione got a chance to say anything.

"Right. How did you know?" Hermione asked, turning round to look at the brunette.

"I'm a professional at this," she smiled cheekily. "Now, go try another one," Amy said. Hermione nodded and went back into the changing room. She put on the next dress and left the changing room again. This one was Slytherin green and went down to the middle of her thighs. It was tight in the right places and had long green silk gloves to go with it.

"Wow, you look fab!" Amy grinned and made Hermione do a twirl. Hermione loved it, even if it was Slytherin green.

"I'm getting it!" Hermione laughed in delight and quickly changed into her normal clothes. They went to the counter and paid, Amy's was the most expensive by far, and then Hermione's coming in at **£500** then last came Chloe's at **£300**. The three of them left the shop in satisfaction and walked to The Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Harry, Malfoy, Ron, Elliot and Tim walked round Honeydukes for half an hour, Harry brought dozens of chocolate frogs. Malfoy brought a jar of liquorice wands, Elliot brought himself and Ron some of the new sweets out, and Tim brought a bag of drew balls. Once they were finished in there they left for the joke shop. They spent the next three quarters of an hour in there, Tim was in heaven, surrounded by all the jokes and tricks. He brought one of nearly everything.

"You got enough their?" Ron asked with a laugh, the others came over and started to look through what he had brought.

* * *

The girls entered The Three Broomsticks and went straight to the bar, they ordered three Butterbeers then found a table. They sat down and started to talk, Chloe started a conversation about Malfoy, Hermione really didn't want to listen.

"How are you and Draco, then?" Chloe asked. Amy shrugged before deciding to confide in them.

"Well, there is something that's been bugging me," Amy started.

"Go on," Chloe nodded.

"It's just, whenever I mention doing _it_ to him, he seems up for it and excited but then, when we're about to," she paused. "He won't, he won't let me take his shirt off, his trousers yes, but shirt, no," she said. Chloe wrinkled her face. Hermione felt a small smile forming on her face.

"That's strange," Chloe said, rubbing her forehead. Hermione fought back her smile as best she could.

"You've known him longer than we have, what do you think?" Chloe turned to Hermione.

"Erm, I haven't really known him, I don't know much about him," Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. But if he doesn't shape up soon," Amy said, taking a sip of her own Butterbeer.

"Chloe?" Hermione said. Chloe looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked. Hermione took another quick sip of Butterbeer before continuing.

"Do you fancy Ron?" Hermione asked. Amy looked at Chloe too, she had been thinking the same thing.

"Erm, no. What made you thing that?" she denied.

"Come on, Chloe. We're not stupid," Amy cocked an eyebrow at her, Hermione did the same.

"Fine, maybe a bit," she confessed. Hermione beamed in happyness.

"He obviously likes you too," Amy stated. Chloe twirled round to look at Hermione, Amy nodded at Hermione and mouthed 'agree' at her.

"Yeah, he does," Hermione guessed it was true anyway, he did look at her a lot and made her laugh more than everyone else. Chloe grinned at this answer and took a merry sip of Butterbeer.

* * *

Quarter of an hour later the boys turned up. They were all carrying bags of sweets and Tim had an enormous bag from Zonkos. The boys got themselves Butterbeers and joined them. Harry, Elliot and Tim sat across the table from them, Ron sat next to Chloe and Malfoy sat next to Amy. The couple shared another long kiss.

"So, what did you get?" Ron asked. Hermione and Chloe showed him their dresses. "They look nice," he smiled at Chloe who blushed.

"Is that all you got?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Hermione nodded grimly, trying to ignore the couple kissing next to her.

"You ok?" Harry asked her, as he saw the look on her face. She nodded. Malfoy and Amy finished kissing and looked round at the others with big smiles on their faces. Malfoy caught Hermione's eyes and smiled at her. She didn't return it.

They all drank their Butterbeers then left the pub, making their way back to Hogwarts. Hermione walked in silence until Ron tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Does Chloe like me?" he asked. Hermione smiled lightly and looked at him. She gave him a small nod. He grinned and ran off to Chloe. In the next minuet everyone saw Ron and Chloe share a long kiss.

"Wooo!" they all chanted, laughing. Ron shot them all a glare while Chloe giggled. Hermione walked behind them all, thinking about everything. Nothing was making sense to her, was she getting feelings for Malfoy? She couldn't have been, it was Malfoy. She carried on this train of thought until they got to the Great Hall. They all separated to their house tables and took their seats. Once McGonagall had told them how well they behaved in Hogsmeade the food appeared. Hermione wasn't hungry, she just pushed a couple of peas round her plate. Chloe was trying to teach Ron how to eat less like a pig, it was giving Harry and Elliot a good laugh. Hermione felt someone nudge her, she turned to see Ginny beaming at her.

"Hermione! Are you ok? I had such good fun with Alex, we're going out now," she said this all so fast, Hermione only just got it.

"That's great, Ginny," Hermione smiled at her weakly. Ginny looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione nodded. Ginny didn't dwell on the subject and sat back in her place.

"Are you guys coming back to our common room?" Elliot asked. Hermione went to answer when Ron spoke instead.

"Yes, defiantly," he nodded and kissed Chloe on the cheek, she smiled and leaned into him.

"You guys. Have you noticed something funny between Malfoy and Amy?" Harry asked them all.

"You mean like them coming back from one of their sessions a little weird?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. Hermione and Chloe exchanged looks. Harry noticed. "What do you know?" he asked. The girls wondered if they should say anything.

"Malfoy is having problems with taking his shirt off," Hermione grimaced as she said the words._ Gross! Yuck!_

"What? Never!" Ron gaped. Harry and Elliot started to laugh.

"Hermione!" Chloe hissed.

"What? It slipped out," she pouted. The boys carried on laughing.

"This is priceless, we can take the piss out of him now," Ron smiled evilly.

"No, don't Ron! Amy will kill us," Chloe pleaded. Hermione looked back down at her peas. _This should be interesting._

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chloe, Elliot, Tim, Malfoy and Amy entered the common room. Hermione slumped down on one of the sofas, Harry, Ron and Chloe sat on the floor. Malfoy and Amy sat on the middle sofa, Tim and Elliot sat on the last sofa. The room was quiet, all that could be heard was everyone's breathing. Finally the silence was broken.

"Guess what we heard, Malfoy?" Harry asked, Chloe looked wide eyed at him. She whispered in Ron's ear and he jumped on Harry.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Hermione demanded. Ron looked up at her.

"Helping my girlfriend," he said while pulling Harry up. "Let it go, mate," he muttered to Harry. Harry sighed, glanced at Hermione then leant back against the sofa she was sitting on.

"What was that about?" Malfoy asked, looking from Harry to Ron. The boys didn't answer. Amy glared from Hermione to Chloe.

"I think I know," she shot a scowl at the two girls before whispering in Malfoy's ear, his eyes widened and he looked at Hermione. She stared back at him, but had to look away after a few seconds. The room fell silent again. Everyone was watching the embers of the fire apart from Hermione. She was staring out of the window. _It's official, I'm going mad! Why me?_

"Lets play a game," Elliot suggested. Everyone groaned.

"Do we have to?" Harry asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Elliot raised his eyebrows questioningly. Harry sighed and shook his head. "Well then. What should we play?" they all thought, no one really wanted to play a game.

"Truth or dare?" Chloe said. Everyone groaned again.

"Fine. We all know how to play?" Elliot looked round at everyone. They all nodded.

"Ok, I'll go. Harry, truth or dare?" Chloe said.

"Truth,"

"Ok, who do you fancy?" Chloe asked. Harry didn't take long to answer.

"No one,"

"Oh come on, Potter," Malfoy smirked. "You must like someone,"

"Nope," Harry grinned in triumph.

"Ok, my turn. Hermione, truth or dare?" Tim asked Hermione, she shook out of her daze.

"Erm, truth," she took the easy option. _It's not really the easy option! What if he asks who I fancy! What do I say?!_

"Who do you fancy?" he asked eagerly. Hermione sighed, she knew it. She glanced at Malfoy. _No! Not him! You don't fancy anyone!_

"Nobody," she answered, Malfoy's face fell slightly.

"Really?" Tim asked, not convinced. She nodded.

The game carried on in the same manner, everyone picking truth and getting asked who they fancy. It only got interesting the second time round, when people started picking dare.

"I dare you, Ron. To kiss Harry's cheek," Tim said, smirking.

"Err! No way!" Ron and Harry gagged.

"Go on, Weasley, you have to," Malfoy ordered. Ron reluctantly leant forward and kissed Harry's cheek. He wiped his mouth afterwards, as did Harry his cheek. They all sniggered, including Hermione. Until it was her turn.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Elliot said.

"Dare, I suppose," she was dreading it.

"Snog," he paused. "Draco!" he suddenly said. _SHIT!!_

"No!" she shook her head violently. She caught Malfoy's eye, he looked slightly hurt but pleased with himself too.

"You have to!" Elliot explained.

"He has a girl friend," Hermione pointed at Amy.

"It's fine. I don't mind, it's not like you fancy him," Amy said, laughing. Hermione's eyes widened. _She's right! Just do it and get it over with! What if I don't let go? You will!_

"Ok," she mumbled and got off her sofa, Malfoy sat up and stared at her as she walked towards him. Their eyes connected and so did their lips. Hermione's mind was reeling. _How long for? Do I stop now? Am I doing it right? __Does he like it?_

"5!" Amy called. Hermione basically ran back to her sofa, pulling her knees up to her chest and putting her face on her knees. Closing her eyes she let her breathing go back to normal.

"You ok?" Chloe whispered. Hermione raised her head to see everyone looking at her again.

"Yeah. It was disgusting," she tried to get the perfect volume so Harry and Ron would hear but Malfoy wouldn't. She had failed. Malfoy looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"Ok. Well, me and Draco are going now," Amy took his hand and dragged him off to the girls dorm. He gave Hermione one last look before the door closed.

"They are both obsessed!" Elliot moaned. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"They won't be in their long if Malfoy keeps that up," Harry sniggered, obviously referring to the shirt fiasco.

"Yeah, that-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" an ear piercing scream came from the girls dorm.

"What the?" Harry and Ron got up and darted to the girls dorm. Before they got to the door, it flung open.


	5. Chapter 5: Amy's Story

Amy came hurtling out of the door, her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her shirt was off, so she was just in her jeans and bra. She ran to Elliot and Tim and hid behind them.

"Boys, help!" she cried. Malfoy appeared in the doorway, he had no shirt on and visible scratches on his chest.

"What did you do to her?" Tim asked, his face purple with anger. Hermione walked slowly to Malfoy, staring at the scratches.

"I didn't do anything," he said quietly.

"Amy what's wrong?" Elliot tried to calm her down but she was still frantic.

"He's got it! It's happening again!" she put her head in Elliot's chest and pointed a shaking finger at Malfoy.

"Amy, what are you talking about? What's she talking about?" Tim twisted to glare at Malfoy. Before he could open his mouth Amy spoke.

"His-his-ar-arm!" she chocked through even more tears. They all watched as Malfoy lifted his right arm up.

"Oh dear god!" Chloe breathed, she rushed to Amy's side. Hermione felt her body go rigid when she saw the faded Dark Mark.

"Chloe, there's more to this than you know," Elliot said. Malfoy put his shirt back on and stood next to Hermione.

"You were bleeding," Hermione whispered. Malfoy looked at her and nodded.

"I probably still am," he stated, not caring that he was pain, emotional or physical. Hermione stared into his eyes, forgetting all about the mark. He stared back, totally unaware of the people around them. Until.

"There's a story behind this," Elliot said, sitting Amy on the sofa with Tim's help.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Chloe asked, referring to her and Tim. Elliot just shrugged and watched Amy wipe her face with the back of her hand. Harry got her shirt from the girls dorm and handed it to Elliot.

"Thanks," he smiled weakly. Malfoy took a step forward towards them all, Amy suddenly became alert.

"Keep it away from me!" she screamed. Everyone's hands shot to their ears. Malfoy froze, not knowing what to do.

"Amy, it's still him. He hasn't changed," Hermione had walked forward. Amy just shook her head, not wanting to listen.

"Don't let it happen again! Get it away from me!" she pleaded. Hermione gave Ron and Harry a last look before taking Malfoy's hand and gently pulling him out of the common. She took him a little way down the corridor before stopping.

"Are you ok?" she asked, very concerned. He nodded and stared into her eyes again.

"I knew something like this would happen, maybe not this extreme, but I know we would be over once I showed her," he ran him hands through his hair.

"I'm sure you're not over," she assured him. _Is that true? I hope not! Hermione! That's an awful thing to think!_

"Hermione?" Malfoy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She then froze at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "Hermione?" he asked again. She gave him a fake smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed out of it," he walked towards her.

"I'm fine," she felt her heart beat quicken as he got closer. She felt her feet start to move back, and soon she was against the wall.

"Guys!" came a voice. Malfoy took a giant step away from Hermione.

"Is she alright?" Malfoy asked. Tim looked from Hermione to Malfoy. Hermione looked flustered and pink.

"You ok, Hermione?" he asked, she nodded and stepped away from the wall. "Ok. Well, Amy should be fine. The mark just reminded her of a bad time in her past. She's about to tell us, if you're coming, Hermione?" Tim asked Hermione. She glanced at Malfoy, he was staring at her again. _I should stay and talk to him. No, you should go and listen to Amy, then tell him what she says._

"I'll be there in a minute," she nodded and Tim went back to the statue, shooting Malfoy a threatening glare before disappearing. When the statue had closed with a thud she turned back to Malfoy.

"Go then," he half ordered.

"I'll listen to her story, then come back and tell you. Ok, Malfoy?" she asked. He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pushed her hard against the wall, pressing his whole body against her.

"Call me Draco, for fuck sake!" he yelled. Hermione felt her heart try and leap out of her mouth, but instead something else left it.

"Draco," she whispered. He stared at her, then slowly let go. He didn't know what to do now, should he apologize, should he run? Hermione watched him, not knowing what to do either. _What was that? I know, he's just upset about the Amy situation._

"Sorry," he said, looking anywhere but at her. Hermione watched him run his hands through his hair again.

"It's fine," Hermione started to walk back to the common room, but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't go yet," he held her hand tight. She tried to pull away.

"I'll be back in a minute," she assured him, he let go and fell to the floor on his knees.

"This is killing me!" he looked down at the floor, trying not to show too much weakness.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Amy will come back to you," Hermione smiled, not knowing if that was the truth.

"I don't mean her, I mean you!" he stared up at her. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. _What? Me? What have I done? You know._

"What?" she asked, taking a few steps towards him. He was going to answer when Harry exited the statue.

"Hey!" Harry called, Hermione looked up to see him running towards them. "We've been waiting for you for ages," he said when he reached them.

"Right, lets go," the two of them walked back to the statue. Hermione turned and gave Draco a last look and said. "I'll be back in a minuet," then they disappeared. Draco sat motionless. _Why did I say that? Draco you moron! But it was true! No! Yes!_

* * *

"She's here," Harry announced. Ron, Chloe, Tim and Elliot were sitting around the middle sofa, Amy was sitting on it, looking much calmer now.

"What were you doing?" Ron asked with a furrowed brow.

"I was talking to," she paused, not knowing whether it was a good idea to say his name in front of Amy.

"Yeah, we know. Amy can tell us now," Tim and the others turned to Amy. Hermione and Harry sat on the floor with the others and watched Amy. She cleared her throat.

"It started three years ago. I was going out with a guy called Vladimir, I was in love with him. And I thought he loved me too. Until one day he, took me to a hotel and told me he was joining the dark side," she paused, taking in a deep breath. "I didn't believe him, so he showed me his mark. I broke down. And so, earlier when Draco showed me his, it all came rushing back to me. And I flipped," she seemed to have finished so Hermione spoke.

"Is that why, you use boys?" Hermione asked, careful not to sound mean. The group looked at her in shock.

"Yes. I don't see how it's fair that I can have my heart broken, but no one else does. It's awful, I know," she said, ashamed. The group wondered what was going to happen next.

"What now?" Elliot asked Amy quietly. She shrugged.

"I can't go back to him. If the dark side rises again then," she glanced at Harry, who shook his head.

"That won't happen," he said, firmly.

"I know, but it's always in the back of my mind. I can't be with Draco with that thing on his arm, I just can't. I'm happy to be his friend from now on, but nothing more," she stood up and smiled dimly at them. "I'm going to bed. Night," she gave them a small wave then entered the girls dorm.

"Merlin," Ron was the first to speak, he was doing that a lot lately. Chloe cuddled into him, a sad look on her face.

"I just don't know why she didn't tell us," Chloe said.

"She didn't want to tell anyone because then she would remember," Elliot informed them. They were silent for a while until Hermione remembered Draco.

"Oh, I better go and talk to Draco," she stood up and went for the statue.

"Why?" Ron asked, everyone gave her a questioning look.

"Because I promised. We can't stop being his friend because of this, Amy said she was still happy to be his friend, so we should too," and with that she left.

"I think they have more than friendship on their minds," Tim muttered, Hermione heard just before the statue closed. She walked towards a motionless Draco, he was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his face in his hands.

"Draco," Hermione said, drawing closer. He snapped his head up to look at her. She sunk down next to him and told him what Amy had said. She felt absolutely awful by the end of it, but there was a tiny bit of relief too.

"I did tell you," he reminded her. Hermione leant her own back against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Sorry," she mumbled. He shook his head and put his hand on her knee.

"Why? It's not your fault, I'm glad you were hear to help," he leaned towards her, she could feel his warm breath on her face. As their eyes met, so did their lips. Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing, even if she was enjoying it. _This is nice. No, what are you doing? I'm kissing him, what does it look like? You shouldn't be, you can fight the temptation! Ok, I'll fight it._ On that thought, she backed out of the kiss and stood up. He watched her, alarm all over his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I would love to, but I can't," she gave him an apologetic look before rushing down the corridor and round the corner. Draco stared after her. _Smooth move, twat! She kissed back! I think I like her, why can't I have her? Because she won't let you! Why?_ He finally stood up and walked back to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione ran into her dorm and slammed the door closed. She sat on her head, thinking. _What was that? He likes Amy. He just kissed you! I kissed back! This is all wrong! You're right, it is! You should fight it! I will! I am not falling for him! Right! Right!_ She carried on the conversation in her head, arguing with herself, in her head, was a hard task, she was so stubborn.

Half an hour later Lavender and Parvati came in, they were giggling as usual, until they saw Hermione.

"Hermione! Are you ok? Have you heard the news?" Lavender asked excitedly. Hermione could guess what they were talking about.

"No," she lied, not feeling remotely interested.

"Well, that Curzon girl and Malfoy broke up. He was yelling about it outside the Great Hall," Parvati told her.

"Really?" Hermione hadn't known that part of the story.

"Yeah. He said they were just friends now," Lavender told her.

"And he mentioned another girl!" Parvati added, even more excited now.

"Who?" Hermione asked. _You! Stupid! Not necessarily, it could be anyone! Yeah, ok._

"We don't know! He was yelling at Crabbe and Goyle, they didn't think to ask," it was Lavenders turn now.

"Oh," Hermione plumped up her pillow, a little disappointed.

"Everyone's talking about it! Some people think they know who it is, but they won't say," Parvati huffed. Hermione's heart leapt. _Who could know? Harry? Ron?_

"Do you have an idea, Hermione? You, Harry and Ron just made friends with him," Lavender asked optimistically.

"No idea," Hermione acted clueless, a dumbfounded look on her face. It seemed to trick the girls.

"What time is it?" Parvati asked. Hermione looked at her watch, it was ten o'clock.

"Ten," Hermione said before going to the toilet and putting on her night gown, once dressed she got into bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Let The Party Begin

Draco woke up the next day feeling awful. He got dressed and went down to the common room, luckily he was the first up. He slumped down on the leather sofa and attempted to gather his thoughts. _So, me and Amy are over. This is weird. I can't believe I yelled about another girl in front of the Great Hall! Draco, you're a twat! Who is the other girl? You had to ask? Hermione, duh! No it's not! You did kiss her yesterday! Oh bullocks! I kissed Hermione Granger. _He didn't notice a body sit beside him.

"Draco, mate?" Blaise's voice rang in his ears and he left his thoughts.

"What?" Draco glanced at his best friend before watching the newly lit fire crackling.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Blaise asked, slightly frustrated.

"What about?" Draco tried to act oblivious, but didn't do a good enough job.

"You don't trick me. There's something wrong with you. Tell me," Blaise basically ordered. Draco let out a sigh.

"I'm confused. Ok?"

"About?" Blaise crossed his arms and leant back on the sofa.

"Everything," Draco turned to his best friend, as Blaise was about to talk people started arriving in the common room. The two boys acted normal as students would bid them good morning. Amidst the Slytherins was Pansy Parkinson.

"Hello stranger," she smiled down at Draco, a small glint in her eye.

"Morning, Pansy," Draco said, not giving her much attention.

"I heard about Amy, sad story," she tried to sound genuine, but she really didn't care about Amy. She took Draco away from her. "And I heard about your little rant outside the Great Hall. I was wondering,"

"No, it's not you, Pansy. Now, run along," he dismissed her with the wave of his hand. She crossed her arms in a huff and stormed away.

"You'll pay for that," Blaise sniggered.

"Nah, I won't" Draco smirked.

"So, who is the girl then?" Blaise asked, even though he was sure he could guess.

"Oh, no one," Draco lied.

"Hermione, I know," Blaise whispered. Draco's jaw dropped and he punched Blaise's arm.

"Shut it! And how did you know?" he asked, a little panicked.

"Calm down. I guessed," Blaise laughed at his best friends madness.

"Well, don't tell anyone," Draco hissed before yanking his best friend off the sofa and pulling him out of the common room.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and sat with Neville.

"Morning, Neville," the three chorused. He smiled at them before carrying on eating. Hermione couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherin table, Draco was sitting with Blaise. All of a sudden his eyes clicked to hers, like magnets. Hermione looked away before. _That's it Hermione. You can resist! And you must, for your own good._ Hermione's thoughts were interrupted, but not by noise, by no noise. The whole hall had fallen silent. Everyone turned to the doors to see Amy, Tim, Alex, Chloe and Elliot walking in.

Draco and Blaise stared as the five split to their own house tables. Tim and Alex sat down with Draco and Blaise, Amy stayed standing, waiting for something.

"Sorry about yesterday, mate. I shouldn't have got pissed at you," Tim thumped Draco on the back.

"Draco," Amy muttered, he stood up and stared at her.

"Amy, I'm sorry about-"

"No. I'm sorry. Let's not talk about it again. Friends?" her eyes kept flicking to his arm, as if it were some kind of alien.

"Yeah, course. Come on," he went to put his arm on her back but she flinched and back away. "Sorry," he put his arms up where she could see them and nodded to his own seat.

"Thanks. Where will you sit?" she asked, taking his seat.

"I'm done now anyway. See you all later," with that, he was gone. Disappearing out of the hall, never looking back.

* * *

Hermione's first lesson was potions, joy. Her, Harry, Ron and Chloe walked down to the dungeons in silence. They arrived outside the classroom and joined the queue, looking down the line Hermione saw Draco, Blaise and Amy all chatting happily. _She got over that quick. Hermione! Listen to yourself, you starting to think like a bitch! I can't help it! The one thing I want most, I can't have! Well, get used to it!_ They all entered the class room and took their seats, Hermione sat next to Harry and took her things from her bag.

The rest of the day went normally, Hermione spent her lunch and break in the library. Lessons had finished for the day and Hermione found herself sitting the library once again. She had decided to use this time to search for snoring potions and spells, considering she had finished all her school work and had nothing else to do. She had made sure to find the quietest, most hidden table to sit at, so she wouldn't be found. _Why am I here again? To help Chloe! No, the real reason! Fine, to avoid _him_. And why is that? Because, if I can't see him, I won't be tempted. My policy: Out of site. Out of mind._

"Well that policy isn't working very well, is it?" she asked aloud, agitated at herself. _You're right. Stop thinking about him! I can't help it, his eyes are so amazing. Stop it!_

"Stop it! Concentrate, Hermione," she hissed at herself, she was sure that if anyone was about right now, they would think she was mad. She flipped through the first book, nothing. The second book was more helpful, baring a list of potions and spells for snoring. _Good. Now what?_ Hermione borrowed the book from the library and went back to her dorm, feeling glad that she had found what she had been looking for.

* * *

Draco and Harry sat at the round table in the new common room. Ron and Chloe had taken Amy and Draco's place on the sofa snuggling while Amy, Elliot and Tim were playing snap on the rug by the hearth. Draco took his turn then watched the common room entrance. _Where is she? I haven't seen her all day. She's probably in the library. Stop thinking about her! She has been avoiding me. Stop it, Draco! I had to go and kiss her!_ Harry had taken his turn ages ago, he sat and watched Draco staring at the entrance.

"Draco," he clicked his fingers in front of his new friends face. Draco snapped out of his daze and took his turn. Totally unaware that he just won the game he stared back at the entrance.

"Your turn," he mumbled.

"Erm, Draco. You just won," Harry informed him, a bemused look on his face. Draco looked down at the board.

"Oh, so I have," he smirked at his opponent, Harry rolled his eyes.

"What now?" Harry asked, Draco shrugged and looked at the others.

"Oh yeah. Have you girls finished planning the party yet?" Draco asked. Chloe and Amy looked up at him, colossal grins on their faces.

"We're nearly done. It's going to be great!" Amy told them excitedly. After that no one spoke again, the boys knew the girls wouldn't divulge anymore information.

* * *

The night of the party arrived and Hermione was nervous. Ok, she didn't have a date, not many people did, but it was still scary. She placed her hand in the little boys, the statue glided open and she went in. The sight that met her eyes was amazing. The whole room had banners hanging from wall to wall that said **Lets Party!**, they would change colour every few seconds. The sofas had been moved against the wall, as had the chairs form the table. The room looked much bigger like this, there was plenty of room to dance and Hermione could see a CD player in the corner of the room. _How did they get that? It won't work on the grounds, right? I'll ask the girls._ Amy and Chloe came rushing from their dorm, they couldn't control their anticipation.

"Hermione! You're hear! Come on, it's make-over time!" Amy took the dress from Hermione's hands and the three of them ran into the girls dorm. Chloe grabbed her make-up kit and started looking through the colours. Amy sat Hermione down on her bed and started brushing her hair.

"Curly sound good?" Amy asked.

"It's already curly," Hermione said, a little confused.

"No, silly. I mean proper curled," Amy waved her wand and Hermione's hair fell straight, like her own. With another wave of her wand Hermione's hair formed into ringlets.

"Wow," Hermione breathed while staring at her hair in the mirror.

"See, what did I tell you?" Amy grinned.

"Thank you," Hermione gave Amy a tight hug.

"Careful, careful. Your hair," Amy backed away.

"Make-up!" Chloe announced, dipping the miniscule brush into the dark green, she began to descend on Hermione.

"Wait! Dress first, then no make-up will be smudged," Amy handed Hermione her dress and pushed her into the bathroom. Hermione quickly got changed then went back out into the bedroom. Chloe attacked Hermione with the make-up, not holding back.

Once they had finished, Amy and Chloe stood back to admire their work. Hermione was wearing her green dress, she had green eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"Perfect," Chloe couldn't control her excitement any longer and let out a shriek.

"You look absolutely radiant. Draco won't be able to resist," Amy smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked, before looking at herself in the mirror. _Gosh, I do look good. How did Amy know about Draco?_

"Oh come on, Hermione. We're not stupid!" Chloe said. Hermione turned to them, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I don't mind. Go for it," Amy nodded. Hermione shook her head. _I should tell them my plan._

"Girls, look. Yes, me and Draco did kiss, but-" she was interrupted by more screams of glee. "No, wait. We did yeah. And I do want to be with him. But I can't, it wouldn't be right, and my school work comes first," Hermione told them.

"Hermione! We know we haven't known you longer than a month but, have some fun! We can tell he really likes you," Chloe took Hermione's hand. "Just give it a try," Chloe suggested. Hermione was beside herself, she didn't have a clue what to do. _Maybe I should give in to temptation. No, you can't! You can resist! You should prove to yourself that you can withstand him! I don't want to! Just do it! For your own good. Ok, my own good._

"Sorry, girls. I'm not getting involved with him. He's a Malfoy, he'll just hurt me in some way, shape or form," Hermione dismissed the subject there, the girls gave a sigh then the three of them went back out into the common room. Elliot, Tim, Alex and Ginny were all standing in a huddle in the middle of the room.

"Hermione! You look amazing!" Ginny gave Hermione a big hug.

"Ginny! What are you doing here? This is an all seventh years party," Hermione stepped back and surveyed Ginny. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached her knees.

"I came with Alex, they made an exception!" she smiled.

In the next fifthteen minutes another twenty people arrived, including Harry and Ron. Ron greeted Chloe with a kiss then looked down at her.

"You look beautiful," he grinned, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You look nice, Hermione," Harry said, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Thanks. So do you," Hermione remembered the CD player and pointed it out to Harry.

"It won't work, will it?" Harry asked, Hermione shrugged then grabbed Amy's hand as she flounced past.

"Amy, why is there a CD player? It won't work," Hermione saw Harry look over Amy in the corner of her eye.

"Oh, it will. McGonagall lifted the spell on this room," Amy grinned cheekily at Harry before walking off again.

"I saw that look, Harry," Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Can't a guy look?" he smirked. This reminder her of Draco and she zoned out. _I hate you for this! The you hate yourself. No, I hate you. The part of me stopping me from being with Draco. Have you heard yourself? Oh Merlin, you're right. I sound mad. You are mad. Only because you're making me mad!_

"Hermione?" a pale hand waved in front of her face. She left her thoughts and focused her eyes on the voice. Draco. _Oh, crap!_

"Err, hi," she said, her cheeks burning.

"Hi. You look great," he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was in Slytherin green. _That must be a sign!_

"Thanks," she smiled. _This is so awkward. I need to get out of here._ "Err, sorry, I need to go, talk, to someone," and she left. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't leave the party, Amy and Chloe had worked so hard. _I know, the girls dorm!_ She slipped into the room and sat on the bed. She couldn't stay in there forever but she could have a break. _Merlin! That was close! See, I did resist. I could have kissed him right there and then. But I didn't! Happy? Yes, yes. Just keep it up! I will!_ After another ten minutes Hermione agreed that she had been hiding long enough. She exited the dorm and slid back into the party undetected. She grabbed a Butterbeer as she walked past the food table then sat on one of the sofas. She sat there undetected for a while, not talking to anyone. Apart from herself, in her head of course. _So, this is fun. NOT! Go have fun then! I can't, because having fun would take me straight to Draco! Oh. Yes, oh, your soo helpful! Hey, I'm just your mind, don't blame me! Who do I blame then? The fairies? No, blame yourself! I don't want to blame myself, I blame you! Well, I am you, so blaming me would be blaming you! What? I'm confused now! Thanks! Sorry, drama queen! I;m going to have some fun! Ok, you do that! I will! Fine! Fine!_ Hermione got off the sofa and found Chloe and Ron talking, she stood with them. Amy suddenly stood on the sofa and yelled for everyone to be quiet.

"Ok, everyone! Time for some music! Wooo!" she pointed a remote at the CD player and pressed play. The sound of Malchik Gay by t.A.T.u rang around the room. Everyone started to dance and Hermione could just see through the crowd, Amy fall from the sofa and into Harry's arms.


End file.
